Ritwan and her famliy ep 1 pt 1
by Xo Lola Xo Ayana Xo Kagami
Summary: Read to see Ritwan naruto ninja life


I woke up in morning with my 14 brothers and sisters. We had oatmeal eww. Let me introduce my family first the triplets There name is ilyas, hamzah and Aisha those are the triplets there all six there all bron the same sec. now the older ones Temari, hananah and kankoro there all 15.

Now the middle Me,Khalid,Fudail,Naruto,Hiboq,Haroon,Gaara ,Liban and haanad we are 12. _My name is Ritwan And our parents are Minato and kushina. I would explain the roomes In first room there is 2 bunkbeds that's and my sister room I sleep on top and hiboq sleep in bottom on the other bunkbedes hananah sleeps on top and temari on bottom. Now the second room kankoro, Gaara , Liban and haand sleep in it there 2 bunk beds gaara on top and Liban on bottom haanad on top and kankoro on bottom.Now Third room Khalid, fudail , Naruto and haroon 4 separate beds. I went sat at table " oatmeal Eww!!" The triplets said " food fight " we all shout . Today was the first day of Academy. We walk to Academy I made there._

 _Third person pov_

 _These are the teams_

 _Ritwan,Neji and sasuke_

 _Fudail, hinata and Haroon_

 _Shion, hiboq and kiba_

 _Gaara, kankoro and Liban_

 _Ilyas, Aisha and hamzah_

 _Khalid,rocklee and ten ten_

 _Naruto ,haanad and sumrie_

 _Hananah, sakura and ino_

 _Ritwan,neji and saskue pov_

 _"O man I am in a group of knuckle heads" Ritwan said at lound " who are you calling knuckleheads" saskue said "yeah" neji said " Let's stay focus on a mission we have take A girl name yasin ok" Ritwan said " ok" neji and saskue said " there she is she is sitting looks like a foot sprain" Ritwan said " Neji are you going to carry her" Ritwan said "no saskue you do it" neji said " ok fine" saskue said. Ritwan fell and sprain her ankle " are you okay " neji said_

 _"No I sprained my ankle " Ritwan said " let me carry you" neji said "sure" Ritwan said_

 _Fudail, Haroon and hinata pov_

 _" we have to_

 _take this boy to hidden clouds " hinata said " If he talks to much is not going to be nice " Fudail said. " there he is by the tree" Haroon said " let's go " hinata_

 _Shoin, hiboq and kiba pov_

 _" why do I have bug boy and dog dude as teammates " hiboq said " why who you bug boy and dog dude" kiba sai_ d

everybody did there Mission correctly

night time

fudail haroon and hinata pov

hinata slept beteewn the boy. fudail and haroon snore really that made hinata wake up and sleep in aunty sensei tent

Ritwan neji and saskue pov

Ritwan went to go put on her pj's like regular girl PJ's short sleeve shirt and shorts and boys wear boxers and shirtless

as Ritwan she walked back to the tent the boys wear looking through Ritwan clothes and she was angry and embarrassed so she walked in punch them both in face .

the triplets.pov

Aisha told her twin brothers liyas and hamzah to go to iruka sensei tent

Next day

Fudail,haroon and hinata pov

They all packed

"hey hinata you smell" fudail said rudely

" hey don't make 64 paw to the border" hinata said angrily and he looked at frightened and said. "okay"

Ritwan,neji and saskue pov

"Yay I get to leave yay and go to hinata,sakura and hiboq" Ritwan said out lound as Neji and Saskue look at her as if she was crazy or somthing "Well me and boys are going to hotsprings" neji said " Me and the girls are going hotsprings to" Ritwan said

the triplets pov

As Aisha left for a goodbye walk around the boys thought that was lame so the sneak in Aisha's tent then went in her jewelry box and took her necklaces that was gold they pretend it chains Aisha walkes in her tent she seen what they did so she punch them in the head " Who gave you permission to touch my stuff and who cares were going late" Aishashout it

" Okay" hamzah and ilyas said they. put on there sandals and headed to hotsprings.

Neji,Ritwan and Saskue pov

"Hey do you have kekkei genkai" Neji ask

Ritwan "She is a loser she can't kekkei genkai" Saskue said " Actually I do have kekkei genkai" Ritwan shot back with fire " What is it" Saskue said. " It is Eye sequence " Ritwan said. " what is Eye sequence" Sasuke said. " Eye sequence is when you detect any moves and you could read people's minds you could read there jutsus and chakra points and you can see as far as you what you can read their emotions" Neji said "anyways we are be late if you don't go right now" Ritwan said they all screamed off to hotsprings

Boys room pov

" hey who wants to peek on the girls" Saskue said. " how about they see us" Naruto said "Who cares I am going to byakugan to peek" neji said.

theres a part2


End file.
